I Will Always Love You
by Amelia Doppler
Summary: What happened before and After Treasure Planet?
1. Father

I am not the best writer so if I miss punctuation and stuff tell me ok?

I OWN NOTHING! Otherwise I would have made another. All I own is my dog Itchy. Sorry!

* * *

"Amelia! Come in my room now and close the door" said Amelia's father, Mr. Smollet desperately called.

"Coming _father_" Amelia said emphasizing the word father. Amelia wasn't happy. She knew that all her father wanted to do was send her off to a suitor twice her age. She knew today was the last day she would stand for this. Her brother was happily watching the scene. He knew about the letter. He knew everything.

"Amelia, don't say my name like that. You know I only want what's best for you. For us!"

"Fine then. _" _Amelia said rather harshly.

"Amelia, look at me. I found a guy to marry you. He is named Henry. Lord Henry O' Flaggin of Richport Montressor. He will pay me 9 million pounds just for your hand in matrimony. I know you aren't really pretty but you will have to do for now.

"You shouldn't have said that. You really shouldn't have."

As Amelia's father was stunned and thinking on what she was about to do...

* * *

Sorry this is so short. It is more like an introductory.


	2. Who Said Girls Are Weak?

I OWN NOTHING!

I Hope you watched my video!

* * *

THWACK! Amelia had quickly grabbed an encyclopedia and hit her father on the head with it. He was sprawled out on the floor. After seeing that, her brother had run far away from the room and ran to his mother who was at work. Little did he know that by time he would reach his mom, 10 year old Amelia Marie Smollet would be out of the house and running far away never to be seen again. ( Caught up now? )Amelia quickly grabbed her already packed bag and her acceptance Letter into the Interstellar Academy. She ran to the nearest terminal which just happened to be the same one her mother would be riding on. She sat in the back and kept silent. She went unnoticed for the most part. She didn't see when her mom got on. She was asleep. She then felt the gentle tapping of a strong yet soft hand on her back. She shot up and ended up punching the poor man in the nose. Quickly realizing the mistake, she said sorry and ran off to the academy.

* * *

" Aww Blast It! I'm already late!" Amelia turned a sharp corner. She ran down the corridor to her dorm. Just then, she ran into the main Professor.

" And who do we have here! Get out of here! Your just a little stowaway! looks like we need to see the headmaster. No?" said a reptilian like teacher named Mr. Pumacella.

(KNOCK)

"Enter." came the reply from the person inside.

"Headmaster, i am so sorry to intrude but it seems that we have a little problem." said Mr. Pumacella.

"And who might you be, curious little one"? I am Amelia Smollet. I received an acceptance letter sir. When May I start?

" I see. did you bother to ask her if she had an papers?"

"No sir i just assumed sir. Sorry ma'am." Follow me. There is an opening banquet in the dining hall. i will escort you there.

1231231231231231213123123123 1212312312312312312312312312 3123123121231231231231213123 1213123123112312131231213213 

"Who's the new girl? Did she get accepted here for being so tiny and weak?" an older boy of about 15 asked? All around there was a chorus of laughing.

Making sure the Professor was out of sight, Amelia quickly grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt collar.

"You will address me as or ma'am. Is that clear? I said IS THAT CLEAR?" Amelia said raising her voice as she finished her sentence.

The boy obviously doubting her just rolled his eyes. Amelia, not knowing how strong she was threw him onto the floor. While he recovered from the fall, Amelia started to walk off. Then, he spoke to her.

"Your just a weak, little girl that couldn't harm a fly and would be killed in a minute by the Procyons!"

Amelia obviously annoyed turned on the heel of her shoe. The boy, not noticing her eyes turn into small slits, was just laughing really hard. She turned around again and then span back around fast with her fist. She punched the boy in the jaw. After this she kicked him really hard in the chest and he flew into a nearby table. Amelia didn't notice the Headmaster watching in sudden interest. She then went to her dead bait. ( he's isn't really dead )

"Who said girls are weak?"

She then returned to her table and acted as if nothing had happened. The Headmaster smiled in pleasure.

DANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDAN CEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCED ANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANC EDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCE!

"Hey can I be your friend?" came a girl that Amelia didn't know.

"Hey she's mine" came another's reply.

"Nuh uh"

"Yes way"

She'll beat your butt"

"Not if I beat yours!"

The two girls started to get into a huge fight. Amelia, realizing this would be trouble just raised them up from the floor and said simply,

" I will be neither of your friends."

* * *

next Chapter is going to be about Dr.D! I think Brace yourself! LOL


	3. Just Another Typical Day

I own Nothing! Not even a Spacer's Rose! Oh, and you might want a tissue for this one.

Amelia: Yes yes we know already no one wants to know about your pity life now shut up and type. I want to know about my husband!

: Amelia that wasn't very nice of you she's trying really hard. Maybe you should go upstairs and leave her alone.

Me: Yeah that's right! Now go before I call Jim on you!

* * *

A young 10-year-old Delbert Doppler got off the bus. He trudged up the hill all the less just wanting to run away. he couldn't face his father. not like this. Not now. not ever. All his father would do was beat him for not being a man but what was he to do. he was always trying to be the proper gentlemen. His father just wouldn't accept him for who he was. Who he was meant to be. Finally, after pondering this long hard thought, he walked into his house. His mother was there but where was his father? Suddenly, a male candid appeared. It was his father. His name was Donovan Doppler. he was a rude and vicious man who always got what he wanted when he wanted it.

" Oh Delbert honey please don't tell me this happened again. that's it! I'm calling the principal. It's about time that we told someone. I can't just sit here like a pitiful mother and watch my son get beat up every second of the day because of some low-life father that gives lonely and horrible advice that just makes him get hurt worse!" Delbert's mother Eleanora said.

" Well maybe if our son just grew up and fought like a man he wouldn't get hurt. he wouldn't get beat up by a 9-year-old girl. Do you know the trouble you have caused me boy? DO YOU!?" an angry Donovan said.

"Well father boys are never supposed to hit girls. Maybe if you weren't concerned about your stupid ego so much we could actually be some where. I wouldn't be getting hurt and you some low life, dumb***, bloody hell loving father would be doing SOMETHING like all the other _father's_ do! Maybe that was why Julianna ran away! She told me she hated it here! She hated you! That's all she will be doing all of her life! She will be TRYING to get away from you!"Delbert practically started crying and his mother getting emotional.

With that, Delbert walked upstairs but remained near the bars but his parents didn't notice. He wished he never had.

"Man that son of a b****! I can't believe that he is MY son. My OWN flesh and blood.

"You have no right to be calling him a b**** when your one hell of a good f*****! I can't believe I ever married you, reproduced with you, ever went against my family's will for you. What do I get? I get a man who harasses his kids. A man who beats his children with a club anytime they do one thing wrong. One thing wrong in your eyes but not in mine. You never cared about . . Not one of us. If you think I'm going to sit here and give up my life for you, you are dead on wrong. i could NEVER do anything for a man who disrespects people as much as you. Why don't you go hang out with those Spaceport Floozies of yours that you try to get pregnant every second of the day? Eleanora turned to walk away when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down to see what it was. It was a knife. She wanted to not believe it but she knew she couldn't. He was a bad man and her family tried to warn her. Defiant. Just the word to describe her. Why couldn't she just be a typical mom. Oh well. Wait i'm forgetting something, more like someone. Where in the world is my little boy? She quickly ran to go upstairs but was met with a frightened Delbert.

"Come son it's time we left this dump."

"M-m-mom, where will we go?"

"I don't know son. I wish I could tell you but I don't know."

Together, they stepped out of the now gloomy house and slipped into the eerie darkness of the streets. They ran until they could run no more. They ran straight into a wooden clearing. Suddenly, his mom dropped on her knees clutching her now aching,bleeding side. Delbert, so worried and confused, took a step back. She laid on her back to relax.

"Delbert, honey, I love you very much. I know right now, that you are probably scared. It's alright. It will be ok. I promise that from here on out, nothing can hurt us anymore. It will be better for both of us. Make me proud son. Make me proud."

As she said these last few words, she slipped into unconsciousness.

Delbert just sat there. He was too stunned to speak. He didn't want one person he really loved was .Gone. It was all because of him or so he thought. He swore revenge on his father. He wouldn't let him get away. With that he started crying. He didn't stop for about a good solid hour. After he finished, he stood up and searched for some flowers. In the woods, he met some unfamiliar flowers, but among them all, was by far the prettiest. It was a Spacer's Rose. Perfect for an almost perfect mom. He used the other prettiest flowers that he found and made a bed under and around her. He then tucked the Spacer's Rose in between her soft, now cold hands.

He walked away because he didn't want to see his dead mother. He kept walking until he reached a house. It wasn't his but he rang the doorbell.

"Ma'am, may I sleep here for the night? My mother is dead and my father is abusive. I'm only ten years old and none of my family members live nearby.

"I'm so sorry to hear! Feel free to live as long as you like. What is your name by the way? I didn't seem to catch it." said the lady.

"I'm Delbert. Delbert Doppler."

"Well then Delbert, you can call me mom or Mrs. Mariano."

"Mom, can I have something to beat?... I mean eat?"

"Yes you can. Here, follow me back to the kitchen."

After a delicious and hearty meal including dessert, Delbert fell asleep on the couch on 's lap.

"Mary, who is that person on your lap?" asked .

"This is Delbert. He cam to us. His mother has just passed away and his father was very abusive. He needs a home. He needs our home. Can he stay?"

"I suppose so. He has had a rough time."

With that, lifted Delbert off 's lap and put him in a guest room. Delbert slept comfortably knowing that his mom was in a better place. He knew that she would always be in his heart. To him, she wasn't gone. She was still with him and forever would be.

* * *

I am so sorry if I made you cry. ( sniffle ) I am on the verge of crying. Don't worry, this isn't going to happen a lot. Anyway, R&R!


	4. An Acceptance Letter and Friendship!

"Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!

Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!

You are a pirate! (Yay!)

We got us a map (a map!) to lead us to a hidden box,  
Thats all locked up with locks (with locks!) and buried deep away.  
We'll dig up the box (the box!), we know it's full of precious booty  
Burst open the locks, and then we'll say "HOORAY!"

Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee,  
If you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate!

WEIGH ANCHOR!

Yah - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!  
Arr - yarr - ahoy and avast, dig in the dirt and you dig in it fast!  
Hang the black flag at the end of the mast! You are a pirate!

HA HA HA (Yay!)

We're sailing away (set sail!), adventure waits on every shore!  
We set sail and explore (ya-har!) and run and jump all day (Yay!)  
We float on our boat (our boat!) until its time to drop the anchor,  
Then hang up our coats (aye-aye!) until we sail again!

Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee,  
If you love to sail the sea you are a pirate!

LAND HO!

Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is alright with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!  
Yar har wind at your back lads, wherever you go!  
Blue sky above and blue ocean below, you are a pirate!

HA HA HA!  
You are a pirate!

OOPS sorry ya caught me singing! Lol . Anyway Blah Blah Blah own nothing blah tired blah must go to sleep *drifts off to sleep* *AIRHORN* What what i'm up im up and writing geez! oh and they might be OOC deal with it!

* * *

"Mom! I got a reject-acceptance letter into the Interstellar academy of Astronomy and Science! The only downside is that we share the library with the military and the navy. BLECH! said Delbert."

"Come now Delbert, it isn't that bad. i promise you!" said his 'mom'.

MEANWHILE33333333,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YA GO- oh hey, i'm Josh, and you my foxy lady are?

" Out of your league " said Amelia.

" Hey babe don't act like that!"

" Call me babe again and you will regret it Josh. "

" But bab- OUCH!"

Amelia had swiped him in the eye with her claw. She really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with hormone crazy boys. She turned to walk to her dorm but ran into someone. She ran into a boy. not just any boy but...

BACK AT THE HOUSE THAT DELBERT IS LIVING AT!

"There ya go! "

" MOM! i will not could not wear a green eggs and ham shirt!"

" How about an 18th century hairdo and clothes?"

"That's more like it!"

Off they went to the spaceport which also had the small ferry for the Interstellar students and staff.

" Ok be a good boy I love you! Don't forget to write! Did you brush your teeth? Wait the ow is out of place! Give me a kiss! Delbert Doppler give ma a hug this instant! Sit your but down! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET ON THE BOAt! I'm sorry! Love You bye!" And delbert was off.

BACK TO THE INTERSTELLAR ACADEMY WHICH I NOW ATTEND SAYS ME!

"I'm so sorry. "

" It's ok i guess " said Amelia

" May I ask who you are? "

" I am Amelia Maya Angelo Smollet. "

" Who are you? "

" I'm Allen Arrow "

" Nice to meet you " Allen but may i just call you Arrow?

" Sure but can I call you Amelia?" Why not?

" Ok then . Good day to you. i shall be in my room if you need anything. "

IN AMELIA'S ROOM!

AN: amelia is talking to herself so im not putting in quotes cuz im lazy... maybe that's why i love lazytown so much! Jk Jk im not lazy just sick.

Amelia quickly took out her songwriting notebook and choose two of her favorite songs. :

My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
What if, what if, if today was your last day?

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you're never living twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?

And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are

So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?

And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?

Then she took out her second favorite

(Verse 1)  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

(Chorus)  
I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(Verse 2)  
Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

(Chorus)  
I have died everyday  
[ From: . ]  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

(Chorus)  
I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Little did she know that Josh was by her door listening to her every word waiting to get revenge on the girl that thought she was so tough. However, at that very moment, as he was about to enter her room, Allen came out from his hiding spot and literally dragged him to the headmaster's office.

At the same time, delbert had decided to take a trip to his dorm after surviving a headache's worth of taunts. Amelia, on the other hand, was sound asleep snoring peacefully in her dorm until an angry Josh came into her room. Amelia, sensing the danger just pretended to be asleep. he lifted his arm and...( mwa hah ah aha ha Cough Cough.. Itchy! Go get mom 4 me plz! )

* * *

well, that's the end of this chapter, time to leave it off on a nice note. if ya consider this nice. Wel review and sstuff plz i would greatly apreciate it. Maybe if you put in alot of reviews, i will get better faster! Oh and i am so sorry for not posting a new chapter and the songs are the pirate song, if today was your last day, and a thousand years. Bye bye!


	5. Josh, The Preparing, and A Salute Song?

Hey wassup my AWESOME readers? Well, i'm sick just so you know so i'm doing this on freetime. Anyway, For those of you wanting Josh to get a nice pummeling, this is the chapter for it. Don't worry, Delbert's included LATER. AND, I have two AWESOME actors for it too! I present to you, Emma Thompson and Johnny Depp!

Emma- " What am i doing here? GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP!"

Johnny- AH! IT'S QUEEN VICTORIA! ( no offense but he's a pirate and victoria hates pirates )

Me- Ok Ok, it's not them :( but, it's Umbre0n and his cat Zee! WOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 3

Zee- Mrreeeeoooooooooowww?

Me- Yes you zee and you will play Ro in the story. Umbre0n, you will play Zee! Oh and Ro and Zee will both be Felinds. Zee, you will be a girl though.

Umbre0n- Cool!

DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING!UMBRE0N AND ZEE ARE REAL AND SO ARE EMMA AND JOHNNY AND ME OF COURSE BUT I DON"T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE!

* * *

" Hey Ro what's shakin' sweet thang?" Josh said.

" Shut up you two-faced, swamp buckling, two headed jerk!"

" Hey babe we can work this out! "

" Call me babe again and i'll have your head. "

" Ro, is this jerk givin' you trouble? " asked Zee

" Yeah Zee but I can handle it "

" Wait your- BWAHAHAHAHAHHHA HAHA Phew Ya'll are funny ones you are "

" What's so funny?" Ro and Zee asked at the same time.

" Your names, together their, how should i say it, RoZee!"

" Yeah and? "Ro asked

" It's too cute for a bunch of big kids"

" We are the same age as you dimwit!"

" Aww Ro and Zee sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes

" Come on Ro let's go".

Amelia and Arrow we're rounding the corner of the corridor when they suddenly ran into some kids.

" I'm so sorry, here let me help you with that." Arrow said

"Thanks!" Zee said

"No problem" Amelia said, " Who are you two?"

" Who are you?" Ro said

" I'm Amelia and this is my friend Arrow."

" I'm Ro and this is my boyfriend Zee."

" Nice to meet you Ro and Zee." Arrow said

" Same to you" Zee said

" What classes do you have next?" Amelia

" Well, we have Strategy and Defense class." Ro said

"Same here" Arrow

" Well, I guess we could all walk together then." Ro said.

* * *

After class, the new friends went to lunch to discuss recent happenings old beginnings, and funny moments.

" Have you lot ever heard of this boy here named Josh? Amelia asked.

" Oh please don't bring up that swash buckling jerk."

" That bad?"

" That's only part of it."

" What do you say we get even with him?"

" I'd very much like that!"

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Yes this is short but it's an in-between and a cliff hanger and delbert is in the next chapter maybe it all depends. SPECIAL THANKS TO TMNTdisneyfan2013 & Zee & umbre0n who will also be in the next chapter. See ya later peeps.i'm sick and resting now! Special salute song: Oh and also if you would like to jump in and be a character Pm me or Youtube me... or comment. Comments would be nice. oh here is salute song!:

Arr, arr, arr, arr

We are the pirates who don't do anything  
We just stay at home and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you we don't do anything

Well I've never been to Greenland  
And I've never been to Denver  
And I've never buried treasure in St. Louie or St. Paul  
And I've never been to Moscow  
And I've never been to Tampa  
And I've never been to Boston in the fall

We're the pirates who don't do anything  
We just stay at home and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you we don't do anything

And I've never hoist the main sail  
And I've never swabbed the poop deck  
And I've never veer to starboard  
'Cause I never sail at all

And I've never walked the gangplank  
And I've never owned a parrot  
And I've never been to Boston in the fall

'Cause we're the pirates who don't do anything  
We just stay at home and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you we don't do anything

Well I've never plucked a rooster  
And I'm not too good at ping ball  
And I've never thrown my mashed potatoes  
Up against the wall

And I've never kissed a chipmunk  
And I've never gotten head lice  
And I've never been to Boston in the fall.

(spoken)  
Huh? What are you talking about?  
Whats a rooster and mashed potatoes have to do with being a pirate?  
Hey, thats right!  
We are supposed to sing about pirate-y things.  
And who's ever kissed a chipmunk?  
That's just nonsense! Why even bring it up?  
Am I right? What do you think?  
I think you look like Captain Crunch.  
Huh? No I don't!  
Do too.  
Do not!  
You're making me hungry.  
Thats it! You're walkin' the plank.  
Says who?  
Says the Cap'n, thats who!  
Oh yeah? Ay Ay, Cap'n Crunch! hehehehe  
Arrrgggghh  
Yikes!

And I've never licked a spark plug  
And I've never sniffed a stinkbug  
And I've never painted daises  
On a big red rubber ball

And I've never bathed in yogurt  
And I don't look good in leggings  
(You just don't get it.)  
And we've never been to Boston in the fall!

(spoken)  
Pass the chips!  
Who's got the remote control? Here it is!  
Time for Heraldo.  
It's definately time for Loch Nech.  
Ohh.. I don't like this show.  
Hey look! I found a quarter!


	6. Backfired?

I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I am very busy with dance,soccer,basketball,recitals,pre-algebra,schoo l,and Dance Moms, The Hunger Games books ( cuz I felt like re-reading them ) and a whole lot of stuff. ENJOY! Oh and also my bff SophieSwag will be in this.

* * *

"Hey guys! I overheard your conversation and, well, I wanna help." said Sophie.

" No offense, but who are you?" asked Ro.

" I'm your worst nightmare." replied Sophie.

"Well then, have a seat." Arrow said.

"Ok, I have an idea. " said Amelia.

" Out with it then!" said Zee.

" How about the old put his hands in warm water trick except we record it and show it to the school?" Amelia replied.

"I don't like it." Sophie said.

"Well I would like to see you do better."Amelia said angrily.

"Watch me!" Said Sophie."Anyway, I was thinking that we could put butter on the floor, then perfectly place an invisible line of string in which he then triggers a chain reaction and a bucket of honey comes down on him. Then as he tries to move he will trigger another line of string that then shoots him forward and he lands on a skateboard. He will then be covered in feathers, drizzled with marinade, get shrimp thrown on him, get pelted with water balloons, and then get into the really big school freezer ( like the ones in Scooby Doo ) which is when we lock the door and leave him trapped for a good 30 minuets while the temperature is then turned down to -7 degrees. We then take him out and have him defrost and lock him in his room. While all of this happens, we will be recording and will put it up on every website and the school."

Everyone was speechless. That was THE best plan they had ever heard of.

* * *

Delbert had decided that his roommates weren't very pleasant to be around. He decided to go to the library. But little Delbert got lost on the way there. Instead, he walked towards Josh's dorm. You can guess where everything went wrong.

"Stations Everyone! He's coming!" Amelia said.

They hid around the had put the cameras everywhere and decided to just pick them up later. The trap was perfect. Delbert triggered the chain reaction.

"Eww what is this?" Delbert wondered to himself. He tried to get himself out but things got worse.

He screamed as he was then pushed forward and he landed on the skateboard. Winded and out of breath, he faints. He is already lying down and the force from the fall propels him forward. That's all he needed. He was then covered with feathers, drizzled with marinade, and covered in shrimp. It was a good 25 minuets after the incident.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

He then shivered from the coolness of the area around him and suddenly, he had a dream.

In his dream, he saw a young felind girl with auburn hair looking at him. She was roughly the same age as him. She looked as if she was going to slap him. But instead, she kissed him. She then ran away from him. His dream turned from good to bad. As she was running away, she got shot. He ran over to her only to find her unresponsive and dead. On her necklace, was the name Amelia.

"AAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Delbert screamed.

"Man, I told you he wouldn't wake up!"Zee told the others.

Then Delbert caught a glimpse of her. The girl with auburn hair. The girl from his dream. The girl that was Amelia.

"Dude, are you alright? Were you like knocked out our something?"Sophie asked.

"Uuum well yeah um well n- wwell Iii don't know" he finally managed to say.

"I'm sorry but are you a perv? The way you are looking at us, especially me, is certainly perverted." Amelia said.

"Amelia, that wasn't very nice!"Arrow said.

" Sorry Amelia but I agree with Arrow." Ro said.

Before anyone else could say another word, Amelia ran to her dorm. Delbert tried to follow her but the others restrained him and showed him back to his dorm.

Sophie then went back to Amelia's dorm and had a talk with her.

"I'm sorry the plan back-fired Sophie. I thought for once, that I could do something right. But all I felt like was a screw-up. I messed everything up. I even called someone who I didn't know a perv!"

" Amelia, my awesome powers are sensing that this is more than just calling someone a perv." Sophie said.

"Well, your right"

"Ok then."

"Then what?"

"What's wrong?"

"I ran away from home, disobeyed my parents, left my mother, my brother, and my drunk father alone. I disobeyed a whole lot of laws and probably got my mother in trouble. My brother sent me a letter that he was taken away from our parents. My father has attempted to kill my mother, and my mother can die any day now. Are you happy!?"

"Amelia, I'm not happy. You can live with my family if you would like."

"Well, ok. But can my brother live with us?"

" I'll ask my mom. But first, I think you should apologize to Delbert."

"Who's that?"

"That boy you called a perv."

"Oh." was her response.

"Well, actually, he didn't tell me. I read his name tag."

"Ok, but let's get the boys. We should all apologize to him."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Ok, This will be continued and all. Um, has anyone else read the hunger games books. I hat Mockingjay though because Prim dies and Peeta was tortured and Cinna dies and all.


	7. Procyons? Major bummer dude!

Sorry I haven't updated lately. It's summer and i have been so tired and school was stressful. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

* * *

"Look, Delbert, I am so sorry." Amelia said.

" I'm used to it."

" We were trying to prank someone else."

"Well, either way it wasn't very nice."

"Well, what makes you think its ok to be used to taunting and teasing?"

"What makes you think its ok to have multiple friends humiliate another person?"

"What makes both of you think this is the right time to be arguing?" Sophie asked.

" Amelia, Delbert, a letter for both of you." Zee said.

Both of them opened up their letters and read it out loud. Delbert read first.

_Dear Delbert,_

_Little Hannah is ok. She was wondering if you could visit her. She misses you. She really can't wait until you come home. I hope you are having a good time. Don't be scared to ask for help. Oh, and when you come back home, you can have Delilah. She really loves you and you are really good with her. We also got you the newest stargazing kit. Have fun!_

_Mommy._

Delbert had soon become attached to his new family. He had grown to call them mother and father. His "sister" Hannah had a broken arm. He really missed them and Delilah.

Amelia read second.

_Dear Amelia,_

_I hope you are actually reading this and not tossing this into the garbage. I really miss you and what you did was wrong. Your father is now extremely upset and worse off than he was before. He drinks constantly and we can't control him. I love you very much. Oh, and if you look inside this envelope, you should see a picture of a little girl. That little girl is your baby sister Primrose Smollet. She was born on 6/1/2013. She looks exactly like you. Well, got to go before your dad comes home and finds this letter. Bye!_

_Love,_

_Mom._

Amelia took out the picture of Primrose. She decided to call her Prim. Prim had auburn hair, emerald green eyes, and a small beauty mark on the right side of her face. She looked just like Amelia. She showed the picture to everyone, folded the letter, picture in hand, and walked away.

* * *

**5 Years Later **

Delbert had gone off to build his career in astronomy. Amelia didn't know that however. She had spent the last 3 years searching for him with no luck. Casually, she forgot about him. Ro and Zee graduated with flying colors. They had skipped a grade and were moving on to the next part of their lives. Zee was a Commander and Ro a First Officer. They still were together living their lives happily and soon to get married in July. Sophie however, was still in the same class as Allen and Amelia. This was their last year at the school and soon they would be climbing ranks.

"Will, this is the moment we have been waiting for" Sophie said.

"Yeah. this is it. I just can't believe how fast this year went by." Will responded.

"Keep in touch, Willy Nilly"

"Keep in touch, Kitty Kat."

"I love you."

"I love you too." said Sophie with sadness floating around in her voice.

Meanwhile, Arrow and Amelia were having their own conversation.

"Amelia, promise me that you'll visit the house often."

"Allen, please, I would love to do that but, well, ok. I promise." Amelia sighed with defeat.

"Good. Now, Good Luck and I-"

"Allen Wallen I luv you *Kiss noise* I luuv you! Give me a kissy wissy!" Sophie said, trying to tease Amelia. Well it worked.

"SSOOOOPPPHHHHIIIIIEEEEE!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Spacers and Cadets, First Officers and Admirals, Scien-"

"Dude we get it! Just get on with it." said a boy from the crowd.

"Ok,Ok, Yeesh. Anyway, the king is, well this is a shock, Josh Malloy!" said.

A wave of silence crept over the audience.

" And, the moment all of you girls have been waiting for. Your queen is, aww, i'm so proud of her, no other than Amelia Smollet!

The crowd erupted into applause. A small smile crept over Josh's face. He loved her. He knew that she wanted him. Deep inside her soul was her feelings. All he needed, was to get rid of that Allen fellow. One night, that's all he needed. Just one night.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please enter the dorms immediately. Do not open the doors for anyone. We will let you know when it is time to come out. The Procyons have invaded montressor, I repeat, the Procyons have invaded montressor. Keep away from your windows. Be the brave students that we know you are. Good- AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

The lady in the office was dead. The students just stood there awestruck, until it finally hit them. They ran through the crowds all different ways. People were getting captured or even killed. But the face of one stood out. It was Josh, and he was running towards her, as if to protect her. Suddenly, he tripped, he was being dragged of when he slit the bag he was inside open and crawled out. He wasn't letting Amelia out of his sight. He wanted her. He needed her.

Amelia saw the face, of another familiar boy. This was the boy she saw when she just arrived at the school. This was the boy, who had gotten held back multiple times, and this was the boy who got killed in a minute by the Procyons. Nothing was left of him. Turns out he was the scrawny and weak one.

" Oh well. Not my problem" Amelia said to herself.

They were almost to the dorms when Will got captured. There was no way out for him. soon, he would become like the rest of the captured people. He would either find work on the ship, be sold, killed, or beaten.

"Will!" Sophie tried to run back to him but the Procyon was gone.

A look of panic showed in her eyes as a Procyon slit her leg. She was slipping into a world beyond imagination. A world without Will.

"Will" was all she managed to get out as she slipped into the world, quiet and unnoticed.

"Arrow, Sophie, she's hurt, bad." Amelia said.

Amelia was carrying Sophie and Arrow, Will. Whilst Sophie was in her own world, Arrow rescued Will from the feat of the Procyon, packing a terrible internal blow, sure to damage it in one way, or another.

"We need to get them to my dorm!" Amelia said." It's closer!"

Just as they rounded the corner, 10 Procyons appeared. All armed. They were no match, or were they?

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

Wow, major bummer right! I haven't updated in forever and this story sucks sooo, Idk. I ran out of ideas so I had to skip a little bit. But if you have any ideas for the 5 year gap, let me know and I shall include it in the story. BYE!


	8. Continuation

I am so sorry I haven't updated lately. July 4th was my dad's birthday and we just moved and I am waiting to get my laptop from the moving company. Special Thanks to rayanoshana for not thinking that the time skip wasn't that bad. Rayanoshana also gave me the excellent idea to write about the next 5 years in flashback at certain situations. Well rayanoshana, the idea was excellent and AWESOME! Thanks

* * *

I spent 3 years hiding from her. Heck, I actually liked her. To think we had so much in common was, well, shocking. I never thought someone could ever be so much like me, but yet be so different. I am a candid. She is a felind. She is bossy, and I humble. A relationship could never work. A life without her, impossible, and a minute without thinking about her, hard to bear. I Delbert soon to be astrophysicist am puzzled. I hope she is okay. Since the Procyons have invaded Montressor, life has ever been safe or easy anymore. Hannah just completed college as we were only 2 years apart. She is now a medical doctor for the wounded and injured that are in the Navy, Military, and Army. She never got a break anymore. To think that in about a month or so, she would have her first child, who is expected to be a little girl is huge. I haven't even found TRUE love yet, and yet my little sister has. To be honest, I have given up on love, the idea of having family, and having my own son ride around on my back, playing with my daughters, or even spending the coolest of nights, with my wife, the both of us snuggled up next to the fire, a warm blanket comforting the both of us on the gloomiest of days, the day when she tells me that we are expecting our own children, the look on her face when I tell her a corny joke, or even my children's first birthday. I have given up on the thought.

* * *

All I could say was what came to my mind.

"Shit!" Where in bloody hell did these fuckers come from!" I Amelia, said. I pulled out my knife that was hidden in my boot. We were not allowed to have laser guns on school grounds. Allen had his own knife and together we started stabbing Procyons left and right. We used Sophie and Will to our advantage, thus saving all of our lives. Allen manage a cut above his left eyebrow and I, a stab to my left side. I was loosing blood quickly but that didn't matter. We quickly made our way to the cellar where all students were to go in case of emergency, but the room was flooded with Procyons. We went to turn around, but they saw us. We were caught. Game Over. We ran as fast as we could. Then, I felt a laser graze me on yet again, my left side ( what is it with Procyons and left sides. ) It hurt so much that I couldn't carry on. I stopped and admitted defeat. I drifted off into a dark world. A world that I couldn't possibly live in. After all, I am dead. I start to walk to the light. Images flash into my head. Pictures, thoughts, defeat, I see myself running away from home, my mom looking for me, my brother, sophie and will, both dead. I scream but the images keep coming. The last image hurt me the most. It was Arrow. He was captured and then, the head Procyon slits his throat. His last words are Amelia. I try to run to him but I can't. I see myself and i'm chained to the wall forced to watch. I scream again. Nothing. I keep screaming but its no use. I have accepted death, and I walk to the light.

* * *

Ok im really sorry but I just moved to florida and I have a new school... its complicated. Review and Respond.


	9. I died and survived

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, school is so cool ( we get to use ipads ) so I have been really busy. Those of you who are my faithful readers, I have a new story that involves Despicable Me 2. It's called A Whole New World so check it out. Peace!

* * *

_**Arrow's POV**_

I run to find the nearest doctor but the hall is packed with nurses and surgeons and sick patients but no doctors. I round the corner ignoring a nurses screams of protest about running in the halls. But do I listen, no. As I turn left I see one. He was talking to a Spacer who just fought in war. I didn't give him a chance to utter another word before I was pulling him down the way I came, explaining everything on the way.

"It's my friend, Amelia. She stopped breathing." I ( Arrow ) said.

"How long ago did this happen?" the doctor asked.

"About 2 minuets. Had you been doing your duty it wouldn't even had been that long." Arrow replied.

Pushing on her chest gave no response. Neither did shock. They resorted to the last option, mouth to mouth. The doctor reached in for that kiss that he so desperately wanted until Arrow stopped him.

" Keep your mouth away from her. Allow me."

A couple minuets later, Arrow spoke again frantically.

"Why isn't this working? Why?! AMELIA! STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT! AMELIA! No, no no nonono no no no no no. This can't be happening. Not now. Amelia, please wake up!" Arrow said between sobs.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid your friend here is dead. Long gone. Non existent. Non breathing."

Arrow picket the man up by the scruff of his shirt, pinning him against the door leaving the man trapped. Now the doctor really had something to fear. What was the Craigatorian going to do to him? Kill him? Eat him? Sell him? What?

* * *

_**Amelia's POV**_

"Amelia, darling, come in, come in. Hot cocoa? Yes? No?" A voice said.

"No thank you I have to watch my figure."

"Your loss. Anyway, have a seat, we have lots to talk about."

"We do?"

"Yes we do."

" Look, Amelia, you had a whole life ahead of you, a future, a career, and a boyfriend."

"What do you mean had?!"

"Well, when you walked to the light back there my friend, you killed yourself, ended your life, SPLAT, Gone, Kapeesh?"

"And you didn't say this earlier?"

"Maybe I wasn't dead earlier."

"WHAT?!"

"Back to the topic. Anyway, I really don't want to have to kill you again to have you go to the death waiting room so I'm giving you your life back."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch or conditions. In fact, I am great friends with your grandmother. Oh and kid, next time don't do anything stupid. I might not be here to save you. Oh and don't worry, you won't remember a thing."

With a flash of light, he was gone.

* * *

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! Had you done your job, she wouldn't be"

"Arrow, where am I?"

Arrow ran to her bedside.

"Amelia! I'm so glad you're alive. I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either, or die."

The two shared a hug.

The doctor started creeping to the door. Amelia saw this out of the corner of her eye.

"You, where do you think your going?"

"Out ma'am."

"Your bloody right going out after I pretty much died in your bloody hospital! I'm leaving and don't expect a bloody ass payment with your spaceport floozie ass doctors!" Amelia said angrily.

Arrow carried her out and together they started a new chapter of their life, after finding another hospital.

* * *

Ok folks, that was a train wreck disaster. Read and Review pleases.


End file.
